


My Roommate hit on Me (Now I Have to tell My Boyfriends)

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: My Roommate is a Demon (and There is Going to be Trouble) [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Communication, Demon Tony Stark, Established-James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Pre-OT4, Pre-StarkSpangledWinterHawk, Protective Bucky Barnes, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your demon roommate hits on you, the polite thing to do is tell your boyfriends. </p>
<p>Unfortunately for Clint, he has one protective boyfriend and one who tends to get jealous. </p>
<p>Clint is just so <i>thrilled</i> to be having these conversations with Steve and Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Sometimes I forget I have a bit of mechanic kink, and then stop by the garage and see you covered in grease and sweat and suddenly I remember,” Clint’s voice came from behind Bucky.

Bucky stopped in the middle of bolting on hubcap to the car he’d been working on. He smirked at Clint. “Are you sure it’s not just me you have kink for?” He winked.

Clint snorted in amusement. His hand hovered over Bucky’s toolbox. Clint twirled his fingers over the tools like he wanted to pick them up and play with them, which he couldn’t. Bucky had made it clear after Clint had lost three of his socket wrenches that Clint could only mess around with the tools Bucky kept at home. Shop tools were off limits.

Bucky put away his tools and grabbed a dirty towel off the floor where he’d left it. He wiped his hands of any traces of grease that might still be on them after having been elbow deep in another car earlier. “So to what do I owe the pleasure? You don’t visit the shop that often.”

“Often enough that your boss lets me walk right on in.” Clint wiggled his eyebrows.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Considering how many times he caught the two of us making out in the bathroom and the supply closet when we started dating, he’s going to have a hard time forgetting who you are.”

“At least he can still look me in the eye, unlike Steve. I think it's been over a year since your boss has looked at Steve's face.” Clint snickered.

Bucky smirked. He tucked the towel into the edge of his jeans and strolled up to Clint. He rested his hands on Clint’s hips and kneaded the flesh there. “We could change that, you know.”

“You’d let someone other than you and Steve see my orgasm face?” Clint joked, his hands coming up to rest on Bucky’s chest.

Bucky grinned wickedly. “I’m not the jealous type, Clint. I _am_ a bit of an exhibitionist though.”

Clint’s hands slipped up Bucky’s chest and around the back of Bucky’s neck. “Speaking of jealousy and other people… _doing things_ , I wanted to talk to you about something that happened between Tony and me.”

Bucky tightened his hold on Clint’s hips. “Did he do something to upset you? I know that you’re stuck with this guy, Clint, but I swear if he does anything to make you feel uncomfortable, I will deck him for you.”

“I can deck him for myself.” Clint huffed. He bit the inside of his cheek, mulling over his words. “He just got a little extra flirty, and…it wasn’t bad. I didn’t really mind, but I guess I’m just worried about you and Steve. I don’t want either of you two thinking that something is going on. Plus, if Tony does push it any more, I’m going to have draw the line and that might mean you and Steve might see the fallout of that happening.”

“But you’re okay?” Bucky asked, not liking that Clint was coming off so indecisive; it wasn’t like him.

“Yes.” Clint pecked Bucky on the cheek for emphasis. “Yes, you big, protective bear. I’m fine. Not emotionally scarred or anything. Just more worried about how things will play out if Tony does anything besides some over the top and cheesy flirting.”

Bucky patted Clint on the hip as he exhaled a heavy breath. “Just let him know not to push with the flirting. Tony seems like a natural flirt, so maybe he didn’t realize he was coming on too strong.”

“He knew.”

Bucky grimaced. “Okay, well that just ticks me off. He does realize you are taken right?”

Clint rolled his eyes. “And how many times have people seen that we’re in a polyarmous relationship and just assumed we’d have sex with anyone or let anyone join us three?”

Bucky huffed as numerous memories played out in his mind. He kissed Clint on the forehead. “You sure you don’t want me to talk to him?”

Clint shook his head, and hugged Bucky tighter. “Could you maybe talk to Steve, please? You’re not the jealous type, but he is.”

Bucky shook his head and pried Clint off him. “Nope. You’re taking that bullet.”

“But Bucky,” Clint whined, “I thought you loved me.”

“Love has nothing to do with this.”

“It has everything to do with this!”

Bucky hummed and picked up his wrench, heading back to the car he’d been working on.

Clint glomped onto Bucky from behind. “What if I give you a blow job every day for the next week?”

“Tempting, but no.”

“You’re so unfair.”

“But you love me.”

“Does that mean you’ll give me blow jobs instead?”

Bucky chuckled and elbowed Clint off of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Working up the courage to talk to Steve was a lot harder for Clint to do than it had been with Bucky. While Steve came off as the more laid back of his two boyfriends, when it came to people hitting on Clint, Steve was always the first to get up in arms no matter the situation, whereas Bucky only interfered when it became clear that Clint was uncomfortable with whoever was hitting on him.

It wasn’t like Steve went batshit crazy or even got physical (well, as long you didn’t count the possessive arm he’d always snake around Bucky or Clint). He’d just put on his polite face and then be the rudest little shit possible. He was the master of backhanded compliments and sass when he was jealous, and Clint couldn’t imagine Steve acting like that every time Tony came into the room.

It would drive Clint bonkers.

Also, Steve’s jealousy would probably be never-ending since Clint could only get about an hour or two of away time from Tony before the demon would magically appear at his side and have to stay around for a while until he could leave again without getting quickly tugged back to Clint.

“Something wrong?” Steve asked from across the table. They were at a small café located near the art gallery where Steve worked. A fresh latte steamed in front of Steve.

Clint sighed, prodding at the cappuccino he’d order. “Just thinking, and don’t you dare make the ‘that’s never good’ joke. It’s an old, tired joke that everyone uses too much.”

Steve shrugged and brought the latte to his lips. “It’s still true though.” Steve smiled over the rim of his cup as he sipped.

Clint kicked Steve’s leg under the table. “Jerk.” Clint slouched forward, resting his elbows on the table. “I wanted to talk you about Tony.”

Steve smiled. “What’s he up to now? Is he still trying to convince you to get Bucky’s and my names tattooed on your butt?”

Clint rolled his eyes. “He bring its up once a week, but that’s not what’s going on. You remember how a few days ago Tony joined me and some friends in LARPing?”

Steve nodded. “He successfully turned your knight character evil, and had you stab Wanda.”

Clint tapped his fingers along the table. “Right? And did I mention _how_ he turned my character evil?”

“I believe you mentioned seduction.”

“Yeah, well…I don’t think Tony was faking seduction during the game.”

Steve had been bring up his latte for another sip and paused at Clint’s words. Steve’s brow furrowed. “He hits on everyone, Clint.”

“This felt a little more serious this time.”

Steve didn’t say anything. He didn’t even reach out to take Clint’s hand or hook his ankle around Clint’s. After such a declaration, Clint expected some form of touching from Steve. “Are you okay?”

Steve continued to frown as he sipped his latte.

Clint’s nerves twitched and his muscles pulled together in anticipation of a delayed reaction.

Steve put down his coffee. “Do you want me to tell him to knock it off?”

Clint rolled his eyes. “What is with you and Bucky thinking I can’t fight my own battles?”

Steve shrugged. “I think you can, I was just offering in case you prefer not to. You do have to live with Tony for the rest of your life after all. It’s understandable if you don’t want to be the one to rock the boat.”

Clint eyed Steve. “You’re way too calm about this. Where is my big possessive Steve who likes to act as my personal boa constrictor when people get too touchy or flirty with me?”

Steve honest to god mulled over the question. He even stared deeply into his coffee as he did so, and Clint had to stop himself from dropping his jaw.

Steve picked at the biscuit he’d bought alongside his latte. He flicked the crumbs around the tabletop. “I guess I like Tony.”

“You like Natasha too, and you still got mad that one New Years Eve when she kissed me on the cheek at midnight.”

Steve’s cheeks puffed with indignation. “Because Bucky and I had plans to kiss you at midnight.”

“Yeah, well, you two were the ones who decided to go get more beer right before midnight, and left me all alone with Nat, who you know is my soul mate.”

Steve grumbled.

Clint reached across the table and broke off a chunk of Steve’s biscuit. He used the biscuit to stir his cappuccino then popped the treat into his mouth. He hummed as he reflected upon Steve’s reaction. “Hey, you wouldn’t happen to be attracted to Tony, would you?”

Steve sat up straighter. “Where did that question even come from?”

Clint shrugged. “Well, you like Bucky, so you don’t mind brunets. Tony and I are of similar builds, albeit with slight differences in curves and muscle mass, but still pretty similar, so his body type probably appeals to you too. He’s sassy as fuck, and let’s not beat around the bush here: so are Bucky and me. He also fixed your beloved bike, which gives him extra Steve approval points. Plus, you two have been known to have good conversations, and you two have also played video games together. I’m not saying it’s a romance, but maybe you like him a little more than as a roommate?”

Steve’s brow was twice as pinched as before and his lips were a thin line of indecision and confusion.

“I know what a crush is, and I don’t have one for Tony,” Steve stated.

Clint held up his hands in a placating move. “Not saying you do, just that maybe there are some potential feelings there and maybe that’s why you haven’t turned into a possessive caveman or something.”

“But I don’t have any,” Steve protested.

Clint really didn’t want to start a fight over something so small, so he just smiled and waved off the discussion. “Fine. No big deal anyway. I’m just happy you’re not going to start doing that thing you do where you put on that sweet face of yours then act like a jackass.”

“I do no such thing.”

“Denial is not only a river in Egypt.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “And you were complaining about old jokes earlier.”

“Yeah, but I’m so hilarious I make them as good as new.” Clint reached across the table and took Steve’s hand in his.

“Whatever you say.” Steve squeezed Clint’s hand.


End file.
